Second Battle of Kressgon
The Second Battle of Kressgon, known later as The Doomsday Battle, was an engagement between the Borg and the Federation at Kressgon in late-2387, the concluding part of the Borg Conflict. ( ) Nearing the conclusion of the Borg conflict, the Guardian of Forever revealed that the entranceway to the Cruciform, a device that seeded humanoid life millions of years ago by the Guardians, was located inside Kressgon's Iconian Dome. Puto and Lewis needed to seal this entranceway to prevent the Borg Queen from using it to assimilate the galaxy instantly, and thus, Unity One Starbase was moved via towing tractor beams into orbit of Kressgon along with a combined Federation Alliance fleet, to defend the planet from the Queen's forces. Captain Puto on the USS Odyssey-A and Captain Samuel Hawkins of Unity Starbase led the attack on a massive Borg armada whilst Captain Lewis, Jono, Becky, Jade, Rakelli Prime Minister Jimb'a as well as the united Kressgonian clans, including Chov and Eleanor defended the planet's surface from drones. The first shots were fired when a single cube was able to bypass the orbiting Starfleet vessels and dispatched four small attack spheres to bomb the ground defences and the Iconian dome. With a defence shield around the dome, and enemy anti-air units targeting the spheres, the Borg were unable to score a quick victory, and the cube then lowered itself further into the atmosphere to beam down a formation of drones onto Kressgon beach. In orbit, the Borg opened fire on a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, destroying it, and staged many similar sudden attacks at that moment, catching the Federation fleet off-guard. However, the two armadas were evenly matched and the battle in space became a stand-off. On the surface, the first two waves of drones were defeated by the Starfleet army, but with heavy losses and injuries. Even Jono sustained a leg wound. Both on the ground and in space, the Borg required re-enforcements, and paused for a moment as they waited for more ships to arrive. Whilst this gave Starfleet some breathing room, it became clear that the coming fleet would crush the Federation's. Captain Puto used this time and beamed down to the Iconian Dome, blowing it up with explosives. Due to a deal with the ascended Iconians, a small group of Iconian vessels suddenly appeared in space and slaughtered the Borg, destroying almost all of the cubes in a matter of moments with vastly more powerful weapons. The Federation Alliance had defeated the Borg once again, not without the help of many allies, however. The final battle occurred next to the burning remains of the Dome as the Borg Queen herself and a Green Warrior faced off against Puto, Lewis and Jono, ending with the warrior dead, and the Queen shot in the back by Becky and Jade, remorseful in her last moments for the mistakes she had made in controlling the infant-like will of the Collective. This battle was a huge success for the Federation, ending the Borg Conflict and forcing what was left of the collective back to the Delta Quadrant. It is also a key example of a united galaxy, with no fewer than five major powers taking part in Kressgon's defence. Afterward, the Kressgonian's began to rebuild the damage to their world, with Starfleet's help. ( : "Doomsday, Part Two") The Time War As planet Kressgon and the combatants were distracted with battle, a number of other events occurred there that day: Using a Vortex Manipulator to time travel from the twenty-first century and pose as an Ensign in the Starfleet forces, Chloe Fisher met Captain Lewis as he was fighting an Advanced Borg Drone, assisting him in the battle. She then vanished back to the past, serving her purpose of intriguing Lewis into investigating her and the Home Guard a year later. ( : "Doomsday, Part Two") During the Time War, a lock was placed by the Guardian of Forever on locations across the galaxy, including Kressgon, ensuring altered events in one time would not impact on the future, allowing Colonel Phillip Green and his Borg armies to assimilate all of reality. In an attempt to stop Green, a future version of Captain Lewis arrived near the coast and planned to reach the Cruciform device in the dome to prevent the Borg using it before his past self and Puto destroyed it outright. A group of attack spheres, which the current Captain Lewis was defending the village from, attempted to shoot down future-Lewis and future-Jimb'a as they ran across the swamp towards the forest. Using I-Mods, the pair destroyed their attackers. Nevertheless, initially unsuccessful in defeating Green, Kressgon and it's people were assimilated by the Borg. ( : "Moebius") When Temporal Command's failsafe weapon reversed time an hour, undoing the destruction Colonel Green had caused, Puto and Lewis left the Cruciform, returning with Jimb'a to the USS Odyssey of their time. The battle on Kressgon then continued as it was supposed to and the dome was destroyed. ( : "Twilight") Category:Conflicts